un amour avoué
by xarinam
Summary: et si le frère de Misaki apprenait que lui et Usagi-san avait une relation, et qu'il ferait tout pour que son frère parte avec lui, que ferait Misaki pour rester?


Misaki s'était réveillé plus tard que d'habitude et si il ne se dépéchait pas il serait en retard en cours. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit en courant. Usagi-san n'était pas encore réveillé, sa ne l'étonnait pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas le temps de préparer le petit déjeuner mais il avait qu'une seule heure de cours ce matin. Il rentrerait avant qu'Usagi-san se réveil et il aurait le temps de lui faire un bon petit déjeuner... Ce qui était préférable pour lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse une intoxication à cause de son omellette qui était le seul a trouver délicieux... Misaki soupira rien qu'au souvenir de la dernière fois où Usagi-san avait préparer le petit déjeuner, il n'avait même pas oser y gouter.

Misaki regarda l'heure et se dépécha de partir en prenant son sac et courut jusqu'à la fac et par chance il était assis à sa place quand le professeur entra dans la salle. Le cour avait commencé et il voulut sortir ses affaires mais il remarqua que ce n'était pas du tout son sac qu'il avait prit mais celui de Usagi-san.

Son voisin le regarda avec étonnement quand il remarqué que Misaki ne sortait pas ses affaires.

Qu'est qu'y a?

-Euh rien mais je me suis juste tromper de sac...

Il fouilla quand même dans le sac pour trouver de quoi écrire mais à la place il trouva un nouveau livre.

"Tiens... c'est son nouveau livre?... Un petit regard ne fera pas de mal, je veux juste savoir c'est quoi le thème..."

Il commença à lire mais il se pétrifia et il commença a trembler de rage.

"Comment a-t-il oser écrire d'autre yaoi en utilisant mon nom!!!"

Le cours continua sans que personne sache pourquoi Misaki était tellement en colère, et dès que sa sonna il sortit en courant pour rentrer dans son appart. Il rentra en trombe dans la chambre en brandissant le livre.

Je t'ai déjà dit de pas écrire tes sales histoires en utilisant mon nom!!! Comment tu peux oser penser de telles trucs!!!

Et voila il c'était fait encore avoir... La règle numéro 1 avec Usagi-san ne jamais le réveillé. Misaki esseya de sortir de la chambre avant que l'autre pervers ne le plaque sur le lit mais il oublie à chaque fois qu'Usagi est très rapide. Les bras de l'autre homme l'enserèrent autour de la taille et le tira vers lui pour qu'il soit assis entre ses jambes. Le plus jeune commença a se débattre pendant que l'autre déposa plusieurs baiser dans son cou et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt.

Non Usagi-san! Att...Attends! Arrête! Dégage! Je suis venu pour t'engueuler!

L'écrivain ne l'écoutait déjà plus et l'avait allongé sous lui et continuait de le couvrir de baiser et de caresse et il commença à enlever le haut du t-shirt de Misaki quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Usagi j'espère que tu dors pas mais je passais pas là donc je me suis dit que je pourait te rendre une ... Lache mon frère!

C'était bien le frère de Misaki qui venait d'entrer et qui venait de frapper Usagi-san pour qu'il s'enlève de son petit frère et il attrapa le bras de Misaki pour le faire sortir de l'appartement.

J'aurais dût comprendre qu'il essayait de te violer quand il a insisté pour que tu restes!

-Attends c'est pas du tout ça! C'est moi qui voulait rester avec lui!

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cette maison! Avec un tel pervers!

Misaki se délivra de l'emprise de son frère et se mit en face.

C'est moi qui voulais rester, j'aime bien Usagi-san et il est très gentil avec moi!

-Après ce que j'ai vu j'ai du mal a y croire!

Usagi arriva à ce moment.

Toi ne t'approches plus de mon frère!

-C'est peut être à lui de décider...

-Ecoute onee-san, il me fait seulement sa quand je le réveille et il ne fait sa que pour rigoler c'est seulement pour que je ne le refasse plus.

-Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble?

-Quoi?! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? On est deux hommes je te rapelle et puis il est beaucoup plus vieu que moi! On a dis ans d'écart!

-Tu veux vraiment rester ici?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Usagi tu n'as pas interet à le toucher et si Misaki m'avait pas dit que tu faisais sa pour l'empêcher de te réveiller à nouveau je te promet que je l'aurais ramené chez moi par la force si il l'avait fallu!

-Allez nous on rentre. Passe le bonjour à ma belle soeur!

Et il poussa Usagi jusqu'à leur appartement en évitant de prêter atention aux voisins qui les regardaient.

"Onee-san qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire un scandall en plein milieu de la rue?!"

Dès qu'il referma la porte Misaki soupira et se laissa glisser par terre.

Comment il a pût rentrer?

-Je lui avais donné un double des clefs pour qu'il vienne quand je ne pourais pas rentrer pendant plusieurs jours...

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul! Vodrait mieu qu'il vienne quand tu restes tout seul à l'appart! Si je n'étais pas là tu survivrais pas!

-...

Ce silence était étonnant surtout qu'habituellement Usagi lui aurait répondu par une chose ridicule, mais là non, rien. Misaki le regarda et il vit qu'il ne le regardait même pas. Il se leva et se mit en face de lui pour voir son visage et au fond de lui, Misaki ressentit une tristesse. Le regard d'Usagi était froid, comme quand il voit son frère ou quand il travaille mais jamais quand Misaki lui parlait.

Usagi-san... Qu'est-ce qu'y a?

-Tu as honte de moi?

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

L'écrivain l'attrapa aux épaules et commença à le secouer.

Arrête de me mentir! Je vois bien que tu as honte de moi! Tu ne veux pas admettre qu'on sort ensemble et à chaque fois que je te dis je t'aime tu me traite de baka!

Et aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait attrapé, il le lacha et remonta pour aller dans sa chambre et juste avant de fermer la porte il ajouta juste une chose.

Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me dis que je suis trop vieu pour toi...

Misaki essaya tant bien que mal de tambouriner la porte mais Usagi-san ne l'ouvrait pas. Il soupira, puis il prépara le repas pour Usagi et repartit en cours en fesant bien atention cette fois si à prendre son sac. Les heures s'écoulèrent et il n'avait qu'une envie retourner chez lui pour parler avec Usagi-san.

"C'est vrai que sa me fait bizzar d'admettre qu'on est en couple...RAH!!! C'est trop étrange de dire que je sors avec un homme!!! Mais je devrais peut être lui prouver que je l'aime... C'est vrai qu'au départ j'ai beaucoup douté de lui quand il disait qu'il m'aimait mais maintenant c'est lui qui doute... C'est vrai que je réagis comme un gamin quand il me dit qu'il m'aime mais sa fait bizzar...Comment un homme peut-il dire à un autre homme qu'il l'aime..."

Hey Misaki, qu'est-ce que tu attends sa a sonner.

Tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie et qu'il était le dernier dans la salle. Oreusement pour lui c'était la fin de la journée donc il sortit et attendit pendant un moment sur le parking étant donné qu'Usagi n'était pas arriver.

Il commença a pleuvoir mais Misaki attendit quand même dix minutes puis il décida de rentrer et à l'abri de la pluie il remarqua que Usagi était entrain de mettre des valises dans le coffre de la voiture.

Hey Usagi-san tu pars où?

-Nul part. Ton frère à raison il vaut mieu que t'aille vivre avec lui plutôt qu'avec un pervers...

-Mais tu n'es pas un pervers! Attend dit moi pas que c'est pas mes affaires! Tu...Tu me vires de chez toi?

-Au moins tu seras sûr qu'une personne que t'aime pas ne viendra pas te harceler!

-MAIS SI JE T'AIME!!!

Il venait de hurler sa en plein milieu de la rue et tout le monde le regardait et quand Misaki remarqua enfin où il était et ce qu'il venait de crier il devint tout rouge. Usagi-san sourit en entendant ces mots et le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Att...Attends... Tout le monde nous regarde!

-Je t'aime.

-Arrête de dire sa... c'est gênant!

Usagi attrapa la main de son petit ami et l'entraina à l'interieur et dès qu'il ferma la porte il porta Misaki et le balança sur son épaule et il s'apprêta à aller dans la chambre quand le téléphone sonna.

Repose moi! En plus il y a le téléphone qui sonne!

Et sans le reposer il décrocha le téléphone et après avoir discuté cinq minutes il raccrocha et monta dans sa chambre, toujours l'étudiant sur son épaule.

Hey! Attends! C'était qui?!

-Ton frère.

-Quoi?! Mais pourquoi il a appelé?

-Il comptait nous surveiller et il t'a vu me faire ta si belle déclaration.

-Et il a dit quoi?

-Que sa l'avait étonné mais que si t'avais eu le courage de l'avouer devant tout ce monde c'est que tu m'aimais vraiment.

Ils rentrèrent enfin dans la chambre et Usagi le lança sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Att... Attends...

-C'est ta faute, c'est toi qui m'a exité en me hurlant ton amour.

Et avant qu'il ne proteste à nouveau il l'embrassa et lui enleva son haut en déposant des baisers sur tout son torse.

Oh... a...arrête...

-Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête?

En disant sa il c'était mit a mordiller son cou et passa une main dans son jean et l'autre carressa son torse.

Oh...Nn...Non...

Usagi sourit, la personne qu'il aimait venait enfin d'admettre son amour pour lui et il avait réussi à le convaincre de faire l'amour... Et surtout il allait pouvoir écrire un nouveau yaoi dès le lendemain.

Fin


End file.
